The present invention relates generally to the field of printing and more particularly to a system and method of an adaptive algorithm for input feeders of printing systems. For many printing systems, media on which printing is to occur is picked from an input feeder. Generally, a mechanism separates a sheet from the top of a stack of media such that it can be fed into a marking engine of a printing system. On occasion there are failures in picking a sheet from a stack of media. Such failure would include a failure to pick the top sheet, a “no-pick,” or picking multiple sheets of media at once, a “multi-pick.” Both a no-pick and a multi-pick are undesired outcomes. In the case of a multi-pick, this can lead to physical paper jams within the marking engine of a printing system and cause wasted paper, while reducing throughput of the printing system. A no-pick results in no printing.
In order to minimize no-picks and multi-picks and otherwise increase printing performance, printing systems have made use of adjustable settings for the printing system. For example, a printing system has one setting for lightweight media, another setting for heavyweight media and another setting for everything in between. Although such a system can prevent some paper jams, it is not effective for many media types. In addition, such a system fails to adjust for other dynamic changes that occur in the media, such as temperature changes, humidity changes, the overall condition of the media stack, and other changes that vary daily, or even hourly, from print job to print job or from media to media.
For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.